Dainel and the Lion's' Den (version 3)
Plot In the first episode of VeggieTales, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber are on the counter-top of a kitchen. Bob reads a letter from Lucy Anderson of Phoenix, AZ who is scared because she sometimes thinks there are monsters in her closet. Larry says he once thought the same thing, but later found out that they were actually his fluffy bunny slippers, which are only "squishy", as opposed to "scary". Bob then asks her to watch a story about when Junior Asparagus got scared. Dainel and the Lion's Den part 1 The Water Buffalo Song Dainel and the Lion's Den part 2 Closing Countertop Characters * Bob the Tomato (Dave aka Daivid's Brother #1) * Larry the Cucumber (Daniel) * Junior Asparagus (Daivid) * Archibald Asparagus * King Darius (El Rey Dario) * King Darius' Wife * Scallion #1 (Wisemen #1) * Scallion #2 (Wisemen #2) * Scallion #3 (Wisemen #3) * Tom Grape (King Darius' servent) * Mable and Penelope (King Darius' Maidsevents) * Grandpa Scallion (a Stepfather) * Asparagus Girls (Two Stepsisters) * Laura Carrot (a Princess) * Percy Pea (a Mail Delivery Boy) * DEVO Bell Pepper (Daivid's Nephew) * Asparagus Girl (Fairy Godaugther) * Lil' Pea (a coachman) * Lenny Carrot (a footman) * Potatos(King Darius' Guards) * Lions * Narrator * Silly Song Narrator * Qwerty * Isrealite Peas * Unnamed Villager Old Man * Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope * Carrot Men With Tan Shirt and Brown Rope * Joppa Cucumber, * Crazed Jopponian Voice Actors * Phil Vischer * Michael Nawrocki * Lisa Vischer * Gail Bock * Mike Sage * Kunt Heinecke * Sarah Heinke (singing) * James Street (singing) Song * Veggie Tales Theme Song (Old Version and Instrumental) * King Darius Suite * Oh No! * We've Got Some News * The Water Buffalo Song (Silly Song) * Hope's Song * Beautiful You * What We Have Learned (8 bit) * God is Bigger (Instrumental) Scores * Babylon Intro * Island * Cinderella's Chores * Invitation to the ball * Fix a Dress/Giving Up Her Hopes * Cinderella's Fairy Godmother * To The Ball * The Girl Who Fits The Glass Flipper * Israelites Congratulate Characters Voices * Phil Vischer ** Dave (Bob the Tomato) ** King Darius (El Rey Dario) ** Wisemen #1 (Scallion #1) ** Archibald Asparagus ** A StepFather (Grandpa Scallion) ** King Darius' Guard (Potato #1) ** Silly Song Narrator * Michael Nawrocki ** Daniel (Larry the Cucumber) ** Wisemen #2 (Scallion #2) ** King Darius' Guard (Potato #2) ** Servent (Tom Grape) * Lisa Vischer ** David (Junior Asparagus) ** Maid #1 (Penelope Asparagus) * Gail Bock ** Maid #2 (Mable the Pear) ** Narrator * Mike Sage ** Wisemen #3 (Scallion #3) ** King Darius' Guard (Potato #3) * Kunt Heinecke ** King Darius' Guard (Potato Guard #4) * Sarah Heinke ** Princess Cindy (Laura Carrot)(singing) * James Street ** David's Nephew (DEVO Bell Pepper)(singing) Trivia * a parody of the biblical story Daniel in the lions' den * This is one of the only episodes where Larry has a dopey voice. The other is "God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?". * This is the first appearance of Bob the Tomato, Junior Asparagus, Larry the Cucumber,The Scallions, Archibald Asparagus, Mabel, and Penelope * All of the characters that appeared in this episode, except Mabel and Penelope, appeared in "Larry-Boy and the Fib from Outer Space". * This is the first episode where Bob and Larry have their first picture. * This is the first episode for a Silly Song. * Penelope is seen without her hair, meaning she may wear wigs in the further episodes. * This is the VeggieTales Show with a musical Bible Story. * This is based off Jesus Walks on Water and David * Lion's were originally they ended up making the yellow eyes for the lions instead * Lucy Anderson, the girl who wrote the letter to Bob and Larry, was read by a real kid and the only kid * David has quite a few pictures in his cubical. There are thirteen from past episodes: ** Bob and Larry (from VeggieTales Screen Test:Take 38) ** Archibald and Lovey (from VeggieTales Screen Test:Take 38) Category:Episodes